


bright red violent sex

by poetictragedy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Choking, Knifeplay, M/M, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poetictragedy/pseuds/poetictragedy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's been drinking demon blood, and Dean's jealous, not to mention curious to taste it himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	bright red violent sex

Most nights, Sam would leave their bed in the middle of the night and leave, when he thought Dean was asleep. And Dean would lie there, listening to the shuffle of his clothing as he pulled it on, before the pad of his feet against the carpeted floor signaled his departure. He didn't need to ask where Sam was going because, by the time he got back, the evidence would be all over him - his mouth would be blood red, his clothes would reek of sulfur, and he'd be much warmer than usual. Dean tried to pretend he didn't notice; tried to lie on his side, back facing the door, his eyes open and locked on the wall in front of him.

He also tried not to breathe until Sam had taken a shower and crawled back in bed, but the charade was getting old. Not only was he getting bored, but Dean was starting to get used to the smell of  _them_ on Sam; the smell of their blood would make his mouth water, and he wanted to 'wake up' and kiss Sam. He wanted nothing more than to lick Sam's lips and taste whatever blood was left behind, or to make the youngest share the blood.

That night was no different, but Dean decided to do something about it, instead of hiding his urges from Sam. The clock shown brightly beside the bed, and Dean noticed that it was almost three in the morning, which was usually the time Sam would come in. He was sitting up in the bed, leaning back against the headboard, his hands in his lap. Breathing heavily, Dean looked from the door to the window, waiting to see the shadow of Ruby's Mustang pass by the blinds.

When he heard the roar of an engine outside, Dean's eyes snapped toward the door and his mouth started watering; his hands, fingers, and legs trembled slightly as he waited for Sam to walk through the door. In the thirty seconds it took Sam to get to the door, Dean's heart beat wildly in his chest, and he licked his bottom lip in anticipation.

The door creaked open slowly and Dean almost groaned out loud when the smell of blood and sulfur filled their small motel room. He could see Sam's silhouette in the dim street light and he swallowed hard, clutching the bed sheets that covered his legs. Sam stepped into the room and shut the door behind him, his hands dropping from the door knob and moving to his jacket. He hadn't noticed that Dean was sitting up in the bed, nor did he notice the heavy breathing until the eldest reached over and flipped the light on.

Once the dim, yellow light filled the room, Dean could see it; the blood smearing Sam's lip, and trailing down the side of his neck. Groaning, Dean pulled back and shoved his hands to his lap, keeping pressure on his growing cock and trying to keep it from getting any harder. When Sam's eyes met his own, Dean could see, even in the dim light, that the youngest's were blown; his pupils were dilated, and Dean was sure that his own mirrored them.

"Hey," Sam chuckled lightly as he peeled his jacket off, tossing it to the side as he moved forward, toward the bed. "Did I wake you? I'm sorry if I did.." He chewed on his bottom lip and Dean watched with hungry eyes; his stomach burning, as well as his groin, and he wanted Sam - right then and there. Shaking his head, Dean moved his hands down the inside of his covered thighs, gripping the thin sheets. He needed to keep himself calm, for now, and he needed Sam to  _not_ think that he was insane.

"I've been up for a while." The words were low and raw and Dean's eyes snapped back to Sam's. "C'mere, Sam." Dean smiled at his brother - his  _lover_ \- and opened the sheet, revealing the obvious arousal in his boxers. He watched as Sam licked his lips and walked to the edge of the bed, and his eyes went to the trail of blood on his neck. It was crimson and thick, and Dean wanted to grab Sam; wanted to lick the blood up and make him bleed more, letting him have more of a taste.

Sam leaned down and caught Dean's lips with his own, his hand gliding up the eldest's thigh slowly, inching toward his cock. Once their mouths met, Dean growled and slipped his hand to the back of Sam's neck, pulling him closer and digging at his skin. He became completely focused on the taste of iron and blood on Sam's lips, instead of the hand on his lap, and Dean could feel himself grow harder. Whimpering against the younger man's mouth, Dean shifted to his knees and tilted his head, kissing Sam as hard as he could.

Moaning softly, Sam gripped Dean's bicep and the inside of his thigh, squeezing both of them as he felt the elder's hand moving down the middle of his chest. He didn't know what had gotten into Dean, but he didn't complain; he didn't protest when Dean pulled away and bit his lip hard enough that, when Dean had pulled away, Sam could feel blood pooling into his mouth. Licking at his lip, Sam grinned and slipped his hand down, gripping Dean's bare hip lightly.

"What's gotten into you?" Sam barely got the words out before Dean's lips were wrapping around his bottom one, pulling on it lightly. A moan escaped both of their throats and Dean whined against Sam's lip, his cock throbbing against the damp cotton that covered it. "What—Dean,  _what_  are you doing?" Pulling away, Sam bit his bottom lip and looked at Dean, who was licking his lips slowly.

"I wanted to taste it, Sam.." Dean almost growled the words out as he reached between them, quickly undoing Sam's jeans and pulling the zipper down. "I know what you do, I can smell it.." He breathed through his nose as he licked his lips again, staring into Sam's eyes and grinning slightly. "The way it stains your lips, and the way it makes you smell makes me hard, and I…" He sighed and slipped his hands under the waistband of Sam's jeans, pushing them down slowly. "I want you, I want to taste the blood, and I want you to  _make_ me taste it, Sammy."

"You know how fucking nu—" Sam started, before Dean laughed and shook his head slightly, tugging the denim down his legs slowly.

"Do I know how fucking nuts it is? How insane I am?" Dean whispered the words in a soft, seductive voice before leaning forward, licking the trail of blood off of Sam's neck. "I know how crazy I am, but I don't care; I want you, and I wanna make you  _bleed_ , Sam.." Once the words were out, Dean immediately regretted them and he wanted to draw back, but Sam grabbed his wrists and pulled away, grinning at him.

"The knife's in my back pocket," he whispered while moving one of Dean's hands behind his back, letting it go once he was sure the eldest had gripped the handle of the knife. As he waited for Dean to bring the knife out, Sam brought his other wrist to his lips and kissed it gently, closing his eyes before biting Dean's skin. Whimpering, Dean gripped the knife tightly before bringing it between them. "Cut me however you like," Sam whispered against Dean's skin, grinning slightly when he felt the blade's tip press against his lower stomach. The cotton between his skin and the blade didn't keep him from feeling how sharp it was, and he moaned lightly, biting Dean harder.

"Get on the bed and take your shirt off." Dean's voice was almost as sharp as the knife and Sam nodded slowly, dropping his wrist before moving around Dean. He dropped onto the mattress with a grunt and began pulling his shirt off, tossing it to the floor before watching Dean lean forward, the blade running between his abs. Shivering, Sam took Dean's face between his hands and kissed him roughly, running his tongue along his bottom lip, feeling the cold steel move against his skin. He could feel the edge of the blade barely dig into his flesh and moaned against Dean's mouth, slipping his hands onto either side of his neck.

"Tell me you want it, Sammy.." Dean mumbled when he pulled away, slipping one hand down and inside the front of Sam's jeans. He pressed his fingers against Sam's cock and watched as he tilted his head back, throat fully exposed. "Say it, Sam." Dean's voice was harsh and lower than before, and Sam whimpered lightly, licking his bottom lip.

"I want you to c-cut me, Dean, fucking make me bleed.." Sam's words came out as small whimpers and Dean smiled, bringing the knife to his chest and allowing the blade to dance along his skin. Each noise Sam made only went straight to his cock and made him harder, but he wanted to take his time; wanted to taste Sam before relieving the pressure on his cock. Breathing deeply, Dean brought the knife to the side of Sam's neck and pushed a bit, only enough to barely scrape the service, but enough to make Sam scream.

"You like that, Sammy? Like when I hurt you?" Sam responded to Dean's question with a moan and a louder whimper, his back arching and hands gripping the sheets beside him. Chuckling, Dean brought the blade away and leaned in, licking the fresh wound and moaning when the blood hit his tongue. He could taste the iron and the salt, but there was something else underneath those layers; some taste Dean couldn't explain, and nothing he'd ever tasted before. "You taste so good, Sam.." Dean inhaled deeply as he pulled away, settling on Sam's thighs before moving the blade lower, pressing it against his side.

Sam writhed underneath Dean and let out a string of obscenities as he felt the blade dig into his skin. As the knife dragged up, Dean bit his bottom lip and ran his other hand down Sam's stomach, his fingers splayed against the tanned skin. When he pulled the knife away, Dean could smell the blood and he pressed himself against Sam, moaning loudly. His cock was painfully hard and throbbing and he whined as he tried to create friction between his body and Sam's.

"Touch my cock, Sammy..  _Fuck_ , just—touch me, please.." Dean's voice was breathless as he dropped the knife to the bed and moved his hand to Sam's side, gripping it gently. He could feel the blood against his skin; sliding down his fingertips and coating his palm, warm and sticky and waiting for him to clean it up. The two of them moaned at the same time and Sam reached out, grabbing Dean's cock through his boxers and stroking it slowly.

The friction made Dean's body tremble and he leaned forward, pressing his forehead against Sam's. He wiggled his fingers, feeling the blood coating them and he moved them to Sam's stomach. Slowly, he began dragging his fingers up and down, listening to each sharp breath Sam drew in, and every shaky breath he let out. Swallowing hard, Dean dropped his head and breathed in deeply; smelling the bittersweet, irony scent of the blood before lapping his tongue against it.

A moan burst from his chest and settled low in his throat when he tasted it and he went in for more; his mouth working against Sam's taut, tanned and bloody skin. There was a warmness that came over Dean as he licked and sucked at Sam's blood, cleaning most of it up before moving back to Sam's lips. They kissed, hard and rough, and Dean moaned against it, working his hips against Sam's hand, fucking his fist slowly. He whimpered and moaned loudly, pulling away only to bite Sam's lip and pant heavily against it, mumbling cuss words.

Dean pulled away and slipped his hands down, grabbing either side of Sam's boxers before tugging them down slowly. He scrambled off of Sam's lap, whining low in his throat when he felt Sam's hand fall away from his cock, and pulled his jeans and boxers off completely. After tossing them to the side, Dean removed his own boxers and straddled Sam again, pressing their bodies together as tightly as possible. "Want me to fuck you, Sammy?"

"Oh fucking.." Sam started, gripping Dean's hips roughly before moving them, feeling their cocks slide together. "Fuck me, Dean." The words were harsh and barely above a whisper, but Dean heard them and nodded slowly, giving Sam a quick kiss before pulling away. He got up again and walked over to his bag, bending over to open the top and rummage through it. When he straightened up, Dean was holding a box of condoms and a bottle of lubricant, a grin on his face as he walked back to the bed.

Neither of them spoke a word as Sam got on his knees and gripped the headboard, watching, over his shoulder, as Dean got settled behind him. Biting his bottom lip, Sam watched as the eldest ripped the condom wrapper open with his teeth, and he could feel his cock throbbing. He wanted to reach out and touch it, but he gripped the headboard tighter and turned his head back, dropping it toward the mattress. Behind him, Dean was rolling the condom over his cock while drizzling lubricant over it, rubbing it in once the latex was secure.

"Ready?" He asked, wiping his fingers on Sam's ass before pressing two fingers in, listening to Sam moan. Smiling, Dean pulled his fingers out and gripped the youngest's hips, pressing the head of his cock against Sam's opening before pushing in slowly.

Biting his bottom lip, Dean leaned forward and pressed his forehead between Sam's shoulders, panting heavily against his skin. He could feel Sam's muscles relax and clench around his cock as he inched inside of him. With each inch of Dean's cock slipping into him, Sam moaned louder and gripped the headboard tightly, listening to the wood creak slightly.

When Dean's cock was buried deep within Sam, he began pulling out; sliding his hand up and down Sam's side slowly, his fingertips brushing the cut. A shudder passed through his body as he remembered the knife and he pulled his head away from Sam's body and grabbed the blade. As he pulled out, Dean pressed the knife against Sam's shoulder and pressed down the second he pushed his cock back in, moaning loudly.

"Fuck, De—" Sam groaned loudly and whimpered, feeling the blade against his skin and warm blood flow down his back. His cock throbbed against his lower stomach and all Sam wanted to do was reach out and stroke himself, but he was afraid he'd collapse if he let go of the headboard. Swallowing hard, he pushed his hips back against Dean and clenched himself around the eldest's cock, listening to him moan out.

"Fuck me harder, p-pl- _please_.." Sam begged quietly, lifting his head to look over his shoulder, bright crimson being the first thing he saw. Looking past the blood, Sam noticed that Dean's lips were stained red and he chewed on his bottom lip, pushing himself back against Dean once more. Getting the hint, Dean pulled out and slammed his cock into Sam, the sound of their skin slapping together getting lost under their moans and whimpers.

"Oh fuck, Sam," Dean panted as he leaned forward, pressing his lips against the cut and feeling Sam's forehead press against his own. Smiling, Dean kissed from the cut, down the middle of the youngest's back and up again. He could feel Sam shiver underneath his touch and he gripped his hip tighter, his fingertips digging into the smooth, tan skin.

Without thinking, Dean dropped the knife and brought his hand up, pressing it against the cut and grinding his palm against it. Sam screamed at the pain and pressed his face down against the pillow, his chest pressed against the mattress and his cock barely grazing the top of the sheets. Biting his lip, Dean grabbed the back of Sam's neck and held on tightly, arching his back slightly as he began pumping in and out of Sam as fast as he could.

Dean's body was shaking and he was half-moaning, half-screaming Sam's name out as he inched closer to orgasm. He gripped Sam's neck harder and moved his hand down, smacking it against one of his ass cheeks, listening to his muffled moans. Licking his lips, Dean tilted his head back and slammed into Sam one last time before his orgasm hit and he screamed Sam's name out, followed by a long list of curse words.

Panting, Dean let up on Sam's throat and leaned forward, hunching over Sam's back. His hot breath fell against the cut on Sam's shoulder and he could feel the younger man's body tremble. Smirking, Dean moved his bloody hand to Sam's cock and gripped it tightly, moving his other hand to the middle of Sam's chest. He pushed the younger man up and off the bed, slipping his hand up to Sam's throat again.

"Come for me, Sammy.." Dean breathed in Sam's ear as he held him tight against his body, his hands gripping Sam's throat and cock tighter. Closing his eyes, Sam tipped his head back against Dean's shoulder and tried to moan, but a muffled noise came from his lips. He was breathing hard and fucking Dean's fist as hard as he could, feeling his entire body shake as he got closer to coming. When he felt Dean bite just under the cut on his shoulder, Sam let go; moaning as loud as he could, while thrusting his hips forward, coming on the bed and on Dean's hands.

Dropping his hands, Dean kissed between Sam's shoulders and chuckled lightly, pulling out before falling back on his heels. He watched as Sam slumped forward and listened to him cough and moan at the same time. Swallowing hard, Dean watched as blood poured down Sam's back and side, and reached out, swiping his fingers across it.

"Wanna shower now?" Smirking, Dean brought his fingertips to his lips and licked them slowly, moaning low at the taste once more. He watched as Sam rolled onto his back and their eyes met. Leaning forward, Dean kissed Sam slowly and ran his fingertips along his lower stomach, listening to him sigh. "Gimme a minute to recover, will you?" Sam mumbled when they pulled away and Dean nodded, laughing with Sam before falling to the bed beside him, despite the mess.

The room smelled like blood, sulfur, sweat, sex, and come, but Dean didn't care. He'd finally satisfied an urge that he'd had for a while, and that's all he cared about. Turning over to look at Sam, Dean smiled and moved his fingers through his hair slowly. He leaned in and pressed his forehead against Sam's and sighed, closing his eyes.


End file.
